JadaJasmin123
[[|thumb|JadaJasmin123]] JadaJasmin123 is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet. (US) She is level 25 (Fashionable MovieStar). About & History Jada started off like every other moviestar. She leveled up normal. She made it to level 5 in just a matter of months. When MSP put out the levels update, Jada went to level 15 and leveled quickly to level 17 from there. Jada is known for her own style and creativity. She prefers her own style with her flamboyance and accessories. Jada has dated many guys during her start of MSP. On August 4th Jada quit MSP. No one knows when she will come back. Recently Jada came back with an awesome comeback of changing her whole attitude. Bullying and Pressure The bullying and pressure started when Jada was buying one of the users girlfriends Jasmine114133 looks. Apparently Jasmine didn't want Jada buying her looks so she blocked her. Jada was just a fan of her fashion and liked her style which inspired her to bring out her fashion side. Jada was getting popular on Jasmine's looks even while Jasmine still kept her blocked. Jasmine later unblocked her and was spamming Jada's Guestbook on how she stole her looks and she's going to get beat up and everything. Jada started getting hate messages and random people writing in her Guestbook. Jada didn't take it nicely she started spamming Jasmine's Guestbook with hate also. Jasmine's boyfriend joe3035 made a movie called "My Life" on the situation making it even worse. Jada didn't let all the bullying and pressure from other people keep her down she still stood strong. Later, Jasmine apologized about her way of handling things the two became friends, Jada also apologized for not giving her the credit that she deserved, and not asking first. Two months later Jasmine114133 deleted herself due to troubles. Team Infinity & Popularity On July 21st 2014 Jada and her long time best friend skull created a team called "Team Infinity". Jada came up with the idea of creating a Team and she told her best friend Skull about it. They finalized on the name "Infinity" . Jada thought it shouldn't be just two of them so she made an Artbook asking for some girls to make the Infinity crew who she called "The Infinity Girls" the girls who have Team spirit. She added anyone who asked to the Infinity Girls, excited that she had a crew. Later that day they added a new girl to the Infinity girls named "fantage75". The girls had a meeting on how they would become more well known. They had faith that they would become the Top Moviestars one day and be an inspiratioin to moviestarplanet being the tops without VIP.Jada made a artbook " Team Infinity Join ♥" telling more information on the Team she got new recruits instantly on joining Team Infinity. Radomly Jada began to give out autos and wishlist to her supporters. She gained lots of popularity from that. Another factor that boosted her popularity was she was once on the login screen. Movies Jada was always a huge fan of Short Movies. She has watched thousands of them to level herself up. Jada made money making lots of Short Movies for moviestars who needed fast cash and fame. The Best movie of hers is "New Guy" she made a thousand on. Her newest movie is "Lost without You" she had stopped that for a while to make more short movies. The newest movie that came out on July 25th is "No More I Love You's" which will be contiued soon. Usual Appearance and Style Jada is always changing the way she looks changing her skin tone and makeup. Jada's previous skin tone is tanned. She has a straight nose and dark red lips. She has green non vip eyes. Jada has a more girly kind of look once in a while Tomboy. She likes flamboyant colors for many of her outfits. Jada mostly goes off by the mood she's in for her outfits. On Jada's comeback she changed her skin tone and eyes. Jada now has the Vip eyes and lips plus freckles. Her style is even more vivid than before. Trivia *Jada loves Chinese food (Shrimp fried Rice ) and Orange chicken. *She's a teenager *She enjoys chocolate and Ding Dongs *She loves reading books and writing poetry *She enjoys watching the TV show "The Walking Dead" *Her favorite series of all time is "The Walking Dead" *She has brown hair and brown eyes *Her favorite insect is the firefly. *Jada plays the violin for a profession *Her favorite colors are pink and blue. *She considers herself a "Boy Nut", crazy about boys. *She believes in true love. *Her birthday is October 1st. Gallery JadaJasmin123.png MSP Miss Thang!.png JadaJasmin123p.png JadaJasmin1230.png JadaJasmin123b.png|New Vip JadaJasmin123bi.png JadaJasmin1234.png JadaJasmin123t.png JadaJasmin123sl.png|JadaJasmin123 JadaJasmin123s.png JadaJasmin123g.png JadaJasmin123f.png JadaJasmin123d.png Category:Female Category:Moviestars Category:US Category:Level 20